Ingo "Easy" Winter
Ingo "Easy" Winter wird seit Folge 2592 von Lars Steinhöfel dargestellt. Serienhandlung Ingo "Easy" Winter ist der beste Kumpel, den man sich wünschen kann. Seine Freunde schätzen ihn sehr dafür, dass sie sich auf ihn verlassen können. Easy ist optimistisch, tolerant, spontan und nicht nachtragend. In seinen Beziehungen ist er ein liebevoller Partner. Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter und der Verhaftung seines kriminellen Vaters, kommt Easy in die Schillerallee, wo er in die WG zu seinem Cousin Björn Winter in die Dach-WG zieht. Björn und dessen Bruder Malte Winter haben es zunächst schwer mit Easy, der sich in der neuen Umgebung nicht zurecht findet und oft aneckt. Als er sogar einen Kiosk ausraubt, überlegen Björn und Malte kurzzeitig, ihn wegzuschicken, geben ihm jedoch schließlich noch eine Chance. Mit der Zeit lebt sich Easy in der Nachbarschaft ein und freundet sich mit Jan Gräser an. Er entdeckt sein Interesse an der Fotografie. Easy ist überglücklich, als sein Vater Michael Winter nach der Haftentlassung zu Besuch kommt, um sich mit ihm auszusöhnen. Doch dann findet er heraus, dass Michael weiter seinen kriminellen Geschäften nachgeht, und will nichts mehr mit seinem Vater zu tun haben. Easy verliebt sich in Romy Sturm, mit der er auch sein erstes Mal erlebt. Die Beziehung leidet zunächst unter seiner Eifersucht, bis Easy erkennt, dass er Romy vertrauen muss. Easy und Tobias Lassner hassen sich beinahe vom ersten Augenblick an. Tobias spannt Easy Romy aus. Unter Tobias’ Einfluss entfernt sich Romy zunehmend von ihren alten Freunden und schließt sich einer neuen Clique um Tobias an. Easy, der sich Sorgen um sie macht, erfährt, dass Romy mit ihrer neuen Clique an einem illegalen Autorennen teilnehmen will. Er fährt ihr hinterher und zieht Romy in letzter Sekunde aus dem Wagen, bevor Tobias damit verunglückt. Easy und Tobias werden bei dem Unfall verletzt. Easy zeigt daraufhin die Clique an, woraufhin Tobias’ Freunde diesen fallenlassen. Tobias rächt sich und sabotiert eine Versöhnung zwischen Easy und Michael, indem er Easy fälschlicherweise glauben lässt, dass Michael weiterhin kriminell ist. Später bringt er Romy dazu, Easy eine sexuelle Belästigung anzuhängen. Doch Romy bekommt Gewissensbisse und gesteht die Wahrheit, um zu verhindern, dass Easy ins Gefängnis muss. Um ihre Fehler wieder gutzumachen, sorgt sie dafür, dass sich Easy und Michael endlich aussprechen. Als Charlotte Sommer in die WG zieht, verliebt sich auf den ersten Blick in Easy. Obwohl er es sich nicht eingestehen will, erwidert er ihre Gefühle. Als sich Charlotte bei den Proben für das "Übersee"-Event an ihn heranmacht, weist er sie jedoch von sich und weigert sich, weiterhin mit ihr zu tanzen. Doch als Charlotte mit ihrem neuen Tanzpartner Dennis Hagemann flirtet, um ihn eifersüchtig zu machen, verfehlt das seine Wirkung nicht. Als Dennis versucht, Charlotte zu vergewaltigen, kommt Easy ihr zu Hilfe. Die beiden treten doch gemeinsam auf und Easy gesteht ihr im Anschluss seine Liebe. Als Micki Fink in die Stadt kommt, interessiert sich Easy auffallend für sie. Charlotte bleibt dies nicht verborgen, weshalb sie alles versucht, Micki mit Jan oder Tobias zu verkuppeln. Schließlich beendet Easy die Beziehung mit Charlotte, doch Micki macht ihm klar, dass sie in ihm nur einen guten Freund sieht. Easy wird klar, dass er in Wahrheit immer nur Charlotte geliebt hat, und versucht alles, um sich mit ihr zu versöhnen, was ihm nach einigen Wochen auch gelingt. Während der Teilnahme an einem Tanzturnier in Las Vegas geben die beiden sich dort spontan das Ja-Wort. Einige Wochen später verlässt Charlotte Köln, um in Las Vegas bei einem Musical mitzuwirken, und Easy bleibt alleine in der Schillerallee zurück. Die beiden versprechen sich, in ein paar Jahren noch einmal zu heiraten. Gemeinsam mit Lili Mattern eröffnet er in der alten Schneiderei ein Atelier, wo er seine Fotos ausstellt. Als sie aus der alten Schneiderei raus müssen, weil Eva Wagner das Haus in Beschlag nehmen will, setzen sich Easy, Lili, Micki, Sina Uhland und Moritz Schönfeld mit allen Mitteln dagegen zur Wehr und verbarrikadieren sich schließlich in der alten Schneiderei. Als Sina sich in ihn verliebt, erwidert er ihre Gefühle aber nicht, sodass Sina sich ganz auf die Seite ihres Halbbruders Rolf Jäger schlägt. Er fühlt sich zunehmend von Lili angezogen. Schließlich schläft Easy mit Lili und verliebt sich in sie, woraufhin er sich von Charlotte scheiden lässt. Doch Lili, die von ihrem Freund Moritz eine zweite Chance bekommt, erkennt, dass sie sich in beide Jungs verliebt hat, und sie wagen eine Beziehung zu dritt. Kurz, nachdem sich Moritz von Lili getrennt hat, weil er die Dreierbeziehung nicht mehr aushält, zieht auch Easy einen Schlussstrich unter seine Beziehung mit Lili, weil er glaubt, dass er sich mit ihr nur über Charlotte hinwegtrösten wollte. Über ihren gemeinsamen Liebeskummer freundet Easy sich zunehmend mit Tobias an und lässt sich von dessen lockerem Lebensstil mitreißen. Als ausgerechnet Tobias Easy klar macht, wie sehr er in Wahrheit doch an Lili hängt, will er sich mit ihr aussöhnen. Um ihr zu imponieren, lässt er sich in den Boxer Nils Hoffmann und Tobias’ geheimem Boxclub ebenfalls zu einem Kampf aufstellen und gewinnt. Lili erkennt durch ihre Sorge während des Kampfes, wie viel ihr Easy noch bedeutet, und die beiden werden wieder ein Paar. Als er bei einem weiteren Boxkampf von Tobias zusammengeschlagen wird, verliert Easy vorläufig sein Augenlicht. Das stellt seine Freundschaft auf eine harte Probe, als Easy herausfindet, dass Tobias unter Drogen stand. Nachdem sein Augenlicht zurückgekehrt ist, verzeiht Easy Tobias jedoch und hilft ihm bei seinem Drogenentzug. Easy entfremdet sich immer mehr von Lili, die damit nicht zurecht kommt, dass er größeren beruflichen Erfolg hat. Er findet in Suji Wagner eine Zuhörerin und verliebt sich letzenendes in sie. Nachdem Tod von Lilis Adoptivmutter Rebecca Mattern will Easy aus Pflichtgefühl bei Lili bleiben, aber die erkennt, dass er schon längst Suji liebt und gibt ihn frei. Easy und Suji finden zusammen. Als Suji bei einem Unfall an der Hand verletzt wird und Geld für eine Operation braucht, versucht Easy verzweifelt, die Summe aufzutreiben. Er lässt sich von dem skrupellosen Ringo Beckmann zu einem Kreditkartenbetrug überreden. Als Ringo und er auffliegen, nimmt Ringo die alleinige Schuld auf sich, weil er noch minderjährig ist. Doch dieser nutzt das aber aus, um Easy massiv unter Druck zu setzen. Schon bald will Ringo Suji erobern und versucht, einen Keil zwischen sie und Easy zu treiben. was ihm auch gelingt. Als Suji seine Gefühle nicht erwidert und nachdem Ringo nach einer Schlägerei mit Easy beinahe gestorben wäre, erpresst er Suji und verlangt von ihr, dass sie die Stadt verlässt, wenn er Easy nicht anzeigen soll. Am Boden zerstört, muss Easy mit Suji abschließen. Einige Monate später hat Easy einen One-Night-Stand mit Tessa Kaufmann und merkt nicht, dass sich Joe Johlke unglücklich in ihn verliebt hat. Als sie die beiden erwischt, lässt sie ihrer Wut und Eifersucht freien Lauf. Doch als sich die beiden im Absinth-Rausch küssen, verliebt sich Easy in sie. Doch Joe geht Easys Gefühlen ahnungslos aus dem Weg. Durch ein Missverständnis glaubt Easy, dass Joe mit Paco zusammen ist und Joe glaubt, dass Easy ihre Gefühle nicht erwidert. Er muss verletzt hinnehmen, dass Joe und Paco jetzt vermeintlich ein Paar sind und will Joe vergessen. Doch als Joe Easy im Halbschlaf ein Liebesgeständnis macht, kann Easy sein Glück kaum fassen, ist aber auch gleichzeitig verwirrt, da er im Glauben ist, das Joe und Paco in einer Beziehung sind. Doch als Paco ihm klar macht, dass er nur mit Joe vermeintlich zusammen ist, hat Easy freie Bahn. Überglücklich macht er ihr ein romantisches Liebesgeständnis. Die beiden können ihre Missverständnisse beseitigen und nach kommen nach langem hin und her endlich zusammen. Bei einem Verkehrsunfall, bei dem Sonja Beckmann und Paul Beckmann ums Leben kommen, wird er schwer verletzt. Mit einer zerrissener Milz, kommt Easy ins Krankenhaus, muss operiert werden und überlebt nur knapp. Joe ist die Einzige, die den Unfall nahezu unverletzt übersteht und wird anschließend von den dramatischen Erinnerungen an das Unglück gequält. Doch gemeinsam schaffen es die beiden, dass Joe ihr Trauma überwindet. Als Joes alter Kumpel Orkan Yilmaz in der Schillerallee auftaucht und Joe offen anbaggert, weckt dies Easys Eifersucht. Als Orkans Sponsor abspringt, gibt Joe ihm ihre Beach-Anteile, was zum Streit bei Easy und Joe führt. Doch in Wirklichkeit kann Orkan seit seinem Unfall in Polen keine Rennen mehr fahren kann. Als Easy das herausfindet, beichtet er das Joe. Easy und Joe finden heraus, dass Orkan geflüchtet ist und sich an der Marokko-Rallye angemeldet hat. Doch als Orkan und Moritz gewinnen, gibt Orkan das ganze Geld, für das eigentlich gedachte Beach-Projekt, aus. Easy kann dies nicht fassen und kommt zu dem Entschluss, das Beach-Projekt alleine in die Hand zu nehmen. Er und Joe geraten in eine Beziehungskrise, als ihre Zukunftspläne immer weiter auseinander driften. Schließlich trennt sich Easy von Joe, als er herausfindet, dass sie die Schuld an Pacos Lähmung trägt und er ihr das verschwiegen hat. Diese verlässt daraufhin überstürzt die Schillerallee. Easy eröffnet eine Partyreihe am Beach und hat zunächst Erfolg, gerät aber in Schwierigkeiten, als der Dealer Paul Schrader dort Drogen verkaufen will. Schrader droht Easy damit, seinen Freunden etwas anzutun, wenn er die Polizei einschaltet, woraufhin Easy seinen Forderungen schließlich nachgibt und sich ungewollt immer mehr in die kriminellen Geschäfte verwickelt. Mit Hilfe seiner Freunde stellt Easy Schrader schließlich eine Falle und kommt straflos davon. Doch Schrader flieht aus dem Gefängnis und entführt Britta. Bei der Übergabe des Lösegelds wird auch Easy von Schrader gekidnappt und später angeschossen. Easy und Britta können befreit werden, und Schrader wird von der Polizei erschossen. Easy lernt Rolfs uneheliche und seit 18 Jahren verschwundene Tochter Fiona Fischer kennen, in die er sich verliebt. Als er und Fiona näher kommen, verliebt sich Fiona auch in Easy. Die beiden kommen nach einiger Zeit zusammen. Doch weder Sina noch Rolf sehen die anbahnende Beziehung gerne. Easy und Fiona halten jedoch zueinander. Als Easy und Fiona abermals wegen ihrem Vater in den Streit geraten, macht Fiona mit Easy Schluss, bittet ihn jedoch ihr eine zweite Chance zu geben. Easy gibt Fiona eine zweite Chance, wird jedoch von einer andere vor Fionas Augen an Karneval geküsst. Fiona geht auf Abstand. Als Mara Gross Easy wieder anflirtet und Fiona dies sieht, macht sie endgültig mit ihm Schluss, nichtsahnend, dass Mara von Rolf angaggiert wurde um die beiden zu entzweien. Als Fiona die Intrigen ihres Vaters entdeckt, ist sie von ihm enttäuscht und sagt sich von ihm los. Rolf und Fiona drifften immer weiter voneinader weg, da Rolf sie immer von sich stößt. Als Rolf seine schockierende Diagnose bekommt, dass er nicht mehr lange zu leben hat, will er dies Fiona beichten, will sie jedoch nicht aus purem Mitleid an sich binden. Fiona und Easy beschließen zusammen zu ziehen und Fiona wirft ihren Vater aus ihrer Wohnung. Fiona entpuppt sich als emotional abhängig und zunehmend besitzergreifend von Easy. Easy hält ihre krankhafte Eifersucht nicht mehr aus und trennt sich von ihr. Als Fionas lebloser Körper im Innenhof gefunden wird, gerät Easy zeitweise unter Mordverdacht, wird jedoch von Tobias aus der Untersuchungshaft geholt. Easy ermittelt auf eigene Faust im Fall Fiona und findet heraus, dass sie ihren Tod nur vorgetäuscht hat und verheimlicht dies jedoch, damit sie ein neues Leben in einem anderem Land anfangen kann. Eine Weile darauf organisiert Easy Partys zum Christopher Street Day mit und kommt dabei seinem Geschäftspartner Finn Weller näher. Das Interesse am eigenen Geschlecht wirft Easy aus der Bahn. Aber Finn steht ihm zur Seite, und die beiden Männer schlafen schließlich miteinander. Easy erlebt kurz darauf sein Coming-out. Als Benedikt Huber am Büdchen-Gelände Interesse zeigt, weigert sich Easy, zu verkaufen. Benedikt spannt daraufhin Ringo ein, Easy das Gelände abspenstig zu machen. Tatsächlich nähern sich Easy und Ringo freundschaftlich an, und Easy verliebt sich in Ringo. Da er jedoch keine Beziehung mit dem unberechenbaren Ringo eingehen will, sucht Easy Ablenkung bei einer Dating-App, wo er den Footballer Hauke König kennenlernt. Eine mögliche Beziehung mit Hauke scheitert jedoch schon in ihren Anfängen, da Easys Gefühle für Ringo stärker sind. Tatsächlich beginnt Ringo, die Gefühle zu erwidern. Die beiden werden ein Paar, doch dann kommt Easy hinter Ringos Intrigen. Weil Easy durch Ringos Machenschaften in Schulden steckt, verkauft Ringo die von ihm erworbene Luxuswohnung von Benedikt weit unter Marktwert, um die Schulden zu bezahlen. Easy verzeiht ihm, und die beiden finden wieder zueinander. Ein möglicher Investor von Huber Bau, Jan Spohn verlangt von Ringo eine Nacht mit Easy zu verbringen, im Gegensatz würde er in Huber Bau investieren. Ringo lässt sich nach langem Zögern auf den Deal ein. Es kommt aber nicht zu der besagten Nacht, weil Easy die Wahrheit erfährt, fassungslos ist und sich im Anschluss von Ringo trennt. Doch die Trennung ist nicht von langer Dauer, da Easy Ringo noch immer liebt und ihm verzeiht. Daraufhin finden die beiden wieder zueinander. Nach mehreren Anläufen verloben sich Ringo und Easy schließlich in Folge 6191/ 6192. Am 26. November 2019 heiraten Ringo und Easy. Ihre Flitterwochen verbringen die beiden in New York. Zitate Paco zeigt Easy sein orangefarbenes Basketballtrikot. Paco: "Wie findest du das?" Easy: "Orange steht nur Müllmännern." ---- Easy: "Ich soll Wachhund spielen?" Britta: "Nee, du musst ja nicht gleich bellen!" ---- Tobias hat einen Kuss mit Micki ersteigert. Tobias: "... Also der Kuss zwischen Micki und mir, das war kein Zufall." Easy: "Mh... hast du irgendwie ein Seminar beim weisen Tillmann Weigel gebucht, oder so?" Tobias: "Dafür brauch ich kein Seminar, das hab ich gespürt, beim Kuss. Zwischen Micki und mir ist noch was!" Easy: "Ja, natürlich ist da noch was zwischen euch. Ähm, groß, relativ gutaussehend, einigermaßen belesen und super sauer auf dich und würde dir gerne aufs Maul hauen." ---- Tobias: "Sei ein Arschloch!" Easy: "Aber das will ich nicht sein." Tobias: "Warum nicht? Die hält dich sowieso für eins." ---- Tobias klingelt bei der WG. Easy öffnet ihm. Easy: "Falsches Stockwerk, die Hölle ist im Keller!" ---- Kim: "Ich hab auch Gefühle!" Easy: "Hunger und Durst zählen nicht." ---- Britta ärgert sich über Rufus' zweideutiges Verhalten seit der Trennung. Britta: "Du bist 'n Mann. Erklär's mir!" Easy: "Ähm-" Britta: "Warum verhaltet ihr euch uns Frauen gegenüber immer wie Arschlöcher?!" Easy: "Kann ich mich damit rausreden, dass ich neuerdings auf Kerle stehe?" Britta. "Abgelehnt. Du warst jahrelang mit Frauen im Bett. Komm, du warst sogar mit einer verheiratet. Also?" Beziehungen Malte Malte ist Easy älterer Cousin. Die beiden mögen sich sehr. Sascha Easy und Sascha sind Cousins. Die beiden haben sich von Anfang an sehr gut verstanden. Lili Lili ist Easy langjährige Freundin gewesen. Die beiden waren lange zusammen bis Easy sie mit Suji betrogen hat. Joe Joe und Easy lernen sich über Bambi kennen und zunächst denkt er das sie, nichts für ihn wäre. Als es zum Kuss zwischen den beiden kommt, ändert sich alles. Suji Als er mit dem Gedanken spielt, sich von seiner Freundin Lili zu trennen, findet Easy bei Suji ein offenes Ohr. ER verliebt sich in sie. Als jedoch Lilis Adoptivmutter Rebecca Mattern stirbt, hadert Easy mit sich und bleibt pflichtbewusst bei Lilli. Diese weiß jedoch, dass sein Herz längst nicht mehr ihr gehört und gibt ihn für Suji frei. Ringo Easy lehnt insbesondere Ringos kriminelle Ader ab, weshalb die beiden von vornherein offene Antipathie füreinander empfinden. Ringos selbstgefällige Machenschaften sorgen immer wieder für (körperliche) Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den beiden. Jahre später sieht Easy sich mit seinem romantischen Interesse an Männern konfrontiert und kann sich anfangs nicht dazu überwinden, sich vor seinen Freunden zu outen. Zu allem Überfluss ist es Ringo, der ihm in einem Schwulenclub über den Weg läuft. Easy fleht ihn an, den anderen (noch) nichts zu sagen und Ringo verrät tatsächlich nichts. Nachdem Easy schließlich doch sein Coming-Out erlebt, findet er in Ringo einen unerwarteten Gesprächspartner. Später weigert Easy sich jedoch, seine Grundstücke an Huber Bau zu verkaufen, weshalb Ringo in Benedikts Auftrag versucht, Easy in den finanziellen Ruin zu treiben und so zum Verkauf zu zwingen. Easy ahnt von Ringos Vorhaben nichts. Gutgläubig glaubt er an Ringos 'Verwandlung' und freundet sich mit ihm an. Mit der Zeit entwickelt er sogar romantische Gefühle für ihn. Da er sich jedoch nach wie vor über Ringos Unberechenbarkeit im Klaren ist, sucht er Ablenkung in einer Dating-App. Dort lernt er Hauke kennen, kann seine Gefühle für Ringo jedoch nicht verdrängen, weshalb die Beziehung zu Hauke scheitert, bevor sie wirklich angefangen hat. Zwischen Easy und Ringo kommt es wiederholt zu unterschwelligen Flirts. Auf einer Karnevalsparty im Schiller jedoch werden sie schließlich von ihren unterdrückten Gefühlen übermannt und küssen sich. Nach mehreren Dates gesteht Ringo ihm offen seine aufrichtige Liebe. Während Ringo von Albträumen geplagt wird, ihn wieder zu verlieren, sobald Easy von seinen Machenschaften erfährt, kann Easy sein Glück kaum fassen. Als die Wahrheit auffliegt trennt sich Easy von Ringo. Doch wenig später finden die beiden wieder zusammen. In Folge 6244 heiraten Ringo und Easy. Verbindungen *Richie (Freundschaft) *Ringo Beckmann (Ehemann) *Sascha Brenner (Cousin) *Jan Gräser (ehemals bester Freund) *Benno Hirschberger (Freundschaft) *Josephine Johlke (Ex-Beziehung) *Michelle Lassner (Freundschaft) *Tobias Lassner (bester Freund) *Lilith "Lili" Mattern (Ex-Beziehung) *Kimberly Ritter (Freundschaft) *Silke Seebach (Freundschaft) *Martin "Mars" Sommer (Freundschaft) *Charlotte Sommer (Ex-Ehefrau) *Romy Sturm (Ex-Beziehung) *Sina Uhland (Flirt) *Eva Wagner (Freundschaft) *Suji Wagner (Ex-Beziehung) *Gina Ramon (Ex-Beziehung) *Tessa Kaufmann (Ex-Affäre) *Paco Weigel (Freundschaft) *Björn Winter (Cousin) *Malte Winter (Cousin) *Orkan Yilmaz (Feindschaft) *Fiona Jäger (Ex-Beziehung) *Finn (Ex-Affäre) *Hauke König (Ex-Beziehung) Bilder Galerie von Easy Winter Nachweise *Ingo "Easy" Winter bei Soapsworld Kategorie:Aktuelle Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Familie Winter Kategorie:LGBT Charaktere